Exalted Rok Jin Ragna
|name1 = Exalted Form |link2 = First Impact Rok Jin Ragna |name2 = First Impact }} /Melee) Deals damage to an enemy, with a chance to . |activeskill1 = Dark Flame: Deep Darkness ( /Close-Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Eliminates all beneficial effects of an enemy and deals 4370% damage. Except against bosses, for 19.7 seconds reduce that enemies accuracy, evasion , and attack speed by 30%. This effect can maintain up to 3 overlays. 10.6 |activeskill2 = Dark Flame: End of Twilight ( /Close-Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = The Prince of Twilight sentences an enemy to death. Deals 4151% damage to an enemy and applies a seal that declares death. The enemy that is given the seal will receive a 313% increase in damage taken and will instantly die after 5 seconds. Enemies killed from the Insta-Kill effect cannot active death skills or self revives. Ignores Immunity, Invulnerability, and evasion. This effect doesn't apply to boss-types enemies. 13.6 seconds |activeskill3 = Dark Flame: Wall of Fire ( /Close-Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = For 12 seconds, taunt all enemies, except boss-types, and increases his by 400%, reflects 60% of damage taken, and all of Locke's attacks can't miss. While 'Fiery Twilight Wall' is active, increase allied units' (Not Locke) attack by 170%, reduce damage received by 50%, increase by 400%, and reduce damage received by 60%. Locke, himself, receives an unremovable effect that regenerates 274% of his health per second for 12 seconds. 25 seconds |passive1 = Twilight's Will |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Normal attacks increases Twilight Energy by 4, reaching a maximum of 100. Upon reaching full Twilight Energy, consume all energy, thus eliminating all beneficial buffs of the enemy and neutralizing enemy formation effects for 9.5 seconds. Skills activated during the released Twilight can not be evaded and go through state immunity/invulnerability. Also, allied units in a party with Locke have an 27% increase in armor. The armor of all friendly allies increases by 1% per additional enhancement. |passive2 = Twilight's Dawn |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = When Locke dies, he removes the harmful effects of allied units and grants allied units a 4155% shield that never expires. Allies with the shield have increased attack speed by 100% for 12.4 seconds. |passive3 = A Prince's Dignity |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = In Arena, reduces damage taken by allied units by 20% and damage by 40%. |passive4 = Prince of Twilight |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increases the Twilight Energy normal attacks generate to 12. For 9.5 seconds after 'Twilight', decrease enemy HP by 50%, increases enemy recovery by 50%, and reduces enemy defense by 50%, does not work on Boss-types. Normal attacks during this stun for 2 seconds. Also, while in 'Twilight', Locke himself is invulnerable for 7 seconds and all attacks hit. During this, Locke regains 274% of his health per second for 9.5 seconds. Allied units (Not Locke), during 'Twilight' can not receive critical damage for 9.5 seconds and have an 400% increase to , reduced damage received by 50%, and reduce damage received by 60%. Locke's attacks during 'Twilight' ignores state immunity and evasion. |passive5 = The Indomitable Prince |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = If Locke were to receive damage that is more than 9% of his Max HP, then he will only receive 9%. |passive6 = Barrier of Absolution |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = While 'Fiery Twilight Wall' is active, the armor of the party increases by 42% and Max Health is increased by 50% for 12 seconds. Also, if the Health of Locke becomes less than 10%, Locke will become unstoppable for 7 seconds. |passive7 = The Power of Life |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase the Max HP of the entire party by 120%, and for each additional INFINITE Enhancement, further increase Max HP by 36%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Sweethearts, Blademaster, and ...